DE 10 2008 019 164 A1 describes a disk carrier assembly and a method for producing the same according to the prior art. In the known method, initially a disk carrier is provided which has a tubular section, thus for example a disk carrier section. In addition, a closed support ring is provided, which is pulled or pushed over the tubular section of the disk carrier in order to fix the support ring on the disk carrier so that the support ring surrounds the tubular section of the disk carrier and prevents the expansion of the tubular section at high rotational speeds of the disk carrier, in that the tubular section is supported outwardly in the radial direction on the support ring. In addition, the listed document discloses a clamp-like support ring which is provided with a clamping mechanism so that the inner diameter of the support ring may be adjusted to the outer diameter of the tubular section of the disk carrier. The clamping mechanism of the clamp-like support ring hereby proves, however, to be disruptive, particularly as the weight thereof, insofar as it is not offset, may lead to an imbalance during a rotation of the disk carrier.
Against this background, DE 10 2013 021 659 A1 describes a method for producing a disk carrier assembly in which the tubular section of a disk carrier is multiply wound with an elongated support element, wherein at least one end of the elongated support element is connected to a section of the support element or to the tubular section of the disk carrier in order to fix the inner diameter of the support ring thus generated, permanently if possible.
Starting from the method for producing a disk carrier assembly according to the prior art, it is the object of the present invention to describe a method which is relatively easy to carry out and enables a particularly exact adjustment of the support ring to the tubular section of the disk carrier assigned to the support ring in order to also be able to compensate for possibly present manufacturing tolerances. In addition, the underlying object of the present invention is to create a disk carrier assembly which is easy to produce, if necessary using the method according to the invention, and guarantees a secure protection against an expansion of a tubular section of the disk carrier of the disk carrier assembly.
This problem is solved by the present invention.